When closure assemblies are used in the design of some vehicles, they are typically joined with an end module to form an end portion of the vehicle. For example, for a vehicle front end, the closure assembly includes a frame and body panels that form the front quarter panels and wheel wells of the vehicle. A front end module is provided that commonly includes front end grill, headlights and other forward components of the vehicle. Of course, both the front end module as well as the closure assemblies may include more or fewer components than those discussed above.
If the vehicle front end module is not properly aligned with the closure assemblies, difficulties may arise in the finish look of the vehicle. For example, tolerance or gap dimensions between the front end module and closure assemblies may be excessive. Additionally, the orientation of the front end module with respect to the remainder of the vehicle, including the closure assemblies, may also be incorrect.